violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo is a talented 16-year-old girl. She is smart and full of life, but has a very overprotective father. She is a spontaneous and honest girl. She has a unique voice which she has inherited from her mother who passed away when Violetta was little. Violetta just wants to find her own place in the world. When she returns to Buenos Aires, Violetta discovers her passion for music and starts attending Studio 21 behind her father's back. Here, she makes her first friends and learns more about herself. She also meets two very different boys, Tomas and Leon, who fall for her. Soon, she finds herself in a love triangle and has trouble deciding who she truly loves. Violetta realizes that music means everything to her and that singing is what she wants to do for the rest of her life. But she knows that her father wouldn't accept it and, out of fear, she hides everything from him, complicating their lives even more. Violetta is portrayed by Martina Stoessel. Personality Violetta has a romantic side and wants to find her true love. But everything gets complicated when she finds herself in a love triangle. She can't decide who she loves the most: Tomas, her first love, or Leon, her first kiss. She can get very confused sometimes and has trouble understanding her own feelings. She likes reading her mother's diary, as it makes her feel closer to her. She realizes that she has many things in common with her mother, including her love for music. Violetta discovers that music defines her (Cantar es lo que soy - Singing is what I am) and can't imagine a life without music anymore. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 To be added in Part 2 To be added in Relationships Tomas Heredia Friends Tomas and Violetta are in love, even though they haven't admitted it. However, Ludmila gets jealous and intervenes in their relationship, trying to keep Violetta away from Tomas and turning Tomas against Violetta. Violetta seems to get nervous whenever Tomas is around her. They also seem to get along really well. They met in the first episode when Violetta slipped and Tomas managed to catch her as she fell. They had trouble speaking at first due to constant interruptions from Herman. They have a somewhat complicated relationship. Leon Friends At first, Leon flirts with Violetta to get back at Tomas, but he starts to develop actual feelings for her against his own will. As they become closer, Leon falls in love with Violetta for real and he tries his best to win her over. They start dating, but she is not over Tomas and can't decide who she wants to be with. Leon's love for Violetta has changed him and has made him become a better person. Leon is very supportive and protective of Violetta, but can get jealous easily. Francesca Best Friend ' She is Violetta's best friend. Francesca is in love with Tomas, and, although Violetta knew, she didn't want to tell Francesca that she liked Tomas too, because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Francesca gets over it, though, and she and Violetta become even closer. Camila Torres '''Best Friend ' Camila is one of Violetta's best friends. She helps Violetta with her love life and shares a lot of common interests with her. She cares about Violetta a lot and is a very supportive friend to her. Maxi 'Friend ' Maxi is one of Violetta's best friends. He knows what an amazing singer she is and wants her to keep following her dreams and show off her talent to everyone at school. He is very supportive and cares a lot about Violetta. Brako '''Friend Brako is one of Violetta's friends from Studio 21. He supports her in her singing, since he knows what a great singer she is. It is hinted in a few episodes that he may have some feelings for her, but nothing comes out of it; yet, he tries to make a move on Violetta but doesn't succeed. Jade LaFontaine Violetta has never gotten along with Jade. Jade's efforts to bond with Violetta have been half-hearted, and Violetta often does not appreciate Jade's attempts to act as her mother. Jade hates Violetta, claiming she gets in the way of her and German's relationship. Olga Peña Olga is a friend of Violetta and works as a housemaid. Whenever Violetta is upset, Olga cooks her favorite meal for her. They are shown to love each other very much. Olga is also very supportive of Violetta and thinks that she is very talented. Lisandro Ramallo Ramallo is a friend of Violetta. He works as a bulter in her house and helps Violetta with her secret. Family Germán Castillo Father German Castillo is Violetta's father. The two are always fighting due to his excessive rules and boundaries that prevent Violetta from going to school, singing or falling in love. Nevertheless, the feeling of love between them is mutual. María Saramego Mother Maria Saramego, Violetta's mother, passed away when Violetta was 5 years old. Violetta had known little about her mother before she moved in with her father, due to German's constant denial over Maria's importance in Violetta's life. Violetta had always dreamed of discovering things about her, and she did when she discovered the attic full of things about her, inculding her clothes, announcements of her recitals and plays, accessories, and her diary, which shows Violetta how important she was to her and her career. Angie Carrará Aunt Angeles Saramego is Violetta's aunt and the only person at home who understands and supports her. In the recent episodes, Violetta discovers that Angie is the sister of her late mother, Maria, which makes her Violetta's aunt. Angie is the closest Violetta has to a mother and feels a connection with her. She tels Angie everything about her life. Angie is like the mother she never had. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters